Lo que puede llegar a saber una niña
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Simplemente escuchas con atención lo que piensa y siente una niña pequeña, hija del sobreviviente Uchiha. Te sorprenderás al escuchar sus palabras. ¡ADVERTENCIA SPOILER DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO DEL MANGA! (INSINUACIÓN NARUSASU) (INTERACCIÓN LECTOR-PERSONAJE)


**Hola aquí vengo con mi primer fic de esta serie, espero que les guste me inspiré en eso cuando vi el final de Naruto, créanme casi rompo la computadora a la mitad, pero recordé que tengo yaoi ahí y se me paso, pero no me quede con la manos cruzadas, así que hice este pequeño one-shot.**

**Enjoy**

_**Lo que puede llegar a saber una niña.**_

Te sientas en una banca de la plaza ves a muchos niños jugar, pero, ves a una niña quien conoces poco, pero conoces bien a su padre.

Está muy seria, se sienta cerca del lago, el mismo lugar en donde se sentaba su padre.

Te acercas a ella, no hace falta ser genio para saber que sacó todo de su padre, era técnicamente su versión femenina.

La ves muy pensativa, más de lo normal, te sientas a su lado, de verdad esa niña no sacó absolutamente nada de su madre, cuando te ve, al principio con desconfianza, pero luego, ablanda su mirada.

-...Se debe estar preguntando por que estoy así -asientas con la cabeza.

-No estoy triste, si es lo que piensa -se queda un rato viendo el agua -¿Por qué los adultos son tan idiotas? -su pregunta te deja sin habla luego del shock, le preguntas por qué -No los entiendo, uno se casa porque quiere ¿No? No porque debe.

La niña de ojos negros te mira, le das a entender que puede confiar en ti y en ti silencio, así que empieza a contarte todo.

-Pasa todos los meses. Mi padre llega de sus viajes, pasa todo el día conmigo, me trae pergaminos, o juguetes, habla un rato con mi madre de lo que le pasó, después la escucha a ella de su trabajo en el hospital, ella intenta mostrarle su cariño, pero él le muestra indiferencia. Antes que mi madre empiece a reclamarle, me lleva con él a entrenar, dice que quiere ver mis progresos. Me siento alegre cuando entreno con él.

Me dice que soy la persona más importante de su vida, y eso me pone más feliz, en la noche me acuesta, y se va de la casa, no se queda a pasar la noche, y sé que mi mamá está muy triste por eso.

Ellos no lo saben, pero yo se bajo qué circunstancias nací, mi padre es el único del clan Uchiha, y debía restablecer el clan, mi madre, a pesar de haber casi sido asesinada tres veces por mi padre en su juventud, ella acepto de buenas a primeras casarse con él, pero nada ha cambiado, una vez le escuché decirle a mí tía Ino que haría que mi padre la amara como ella lo ama a él.

Ves como hace una pausa para seguir, definitivamente esa mujer o era la reina de las masoquistas o de las idiotas.

-Viene cada fin de mes, se queda un día y luego se va, sólo en mi cumpleaños se queda una semana, tres días para navidad, dos para el día del padre, y tres para año nuevo, pero esos días la pasa más conmigo y si es con mi madre no están nunca a solas, además que ya sé que duermen en cuartos separados.

Vuelve a tomar aire, de verdad, no sabes lo que pasaba por la cabeza del azabache cuando tomo esa tonta idea de casarse con alguien a quien solo la ve como amiga, no como esposa.

-Soy lo más importante para él, y ya tome la decisión de irme con el cuándo sea mayor. Me siento muy mal por los dos, ambos aman aun sin ser amados -miras con confusión lo dicho por la pequeña -Sé que él la quiere, pero no como ella espera, la respeta, pero no la ama -se explica -Y el ama a alguien, a quien no pudo amar en su tiempo.

Temes saber que la niña sepa a quien se refería. Haces que no sabes nada y dejas que la niña lo diga.

-El ama a alguien que ya está casado, ama a quien dijo odiar, ama a nuestro Hokage.

No puedes creer que la heredera Uchiha sepa de quien su padre en verdad amaba y seguía amando. Nadie creería que una niña pequeña de escasa experiencia en la vida, sabía algo de lo que tendría que saber al ser adolescente.

-Mi madre no sabe nada, siento que ella misma se hizo un genjutsu para evitar ver la verdad que pasa por su vista.

Le preguntas aun sin haber salido de la impresión, cómo sabia de los sentimientos de su padre hacia Uzumaki Naruto.

-Jamás lo he encontrado en una situación lamentable. Siempre supe que mi padre no ama a mi madre, una vez, buscándolo, fui a la terraza del Hokage y los escuché hablar de su juventud, insultarse, lo vi reír, una sonrisa que creía que solo me la daba a mí, y note en su mirada el brillo de alguien enamorado... -miro el cielo con algo de tristeza -¿Cuánto tiempo habrá escondido esos sentimientos?

Notaste que ella no odiaba a su padre, sentía dolor al verlo de esa manera, aunque nunca lo sabría, ese amor fue obvio incluso el día de su nacimiento.

**F.B.**

Estabas en el hospital, y por mera casualidad, los viste juntos viendo a los bebes de la sala de maternidad. Hablaron de muchas cosas, como eran sus hijos y como serían, notaste las fugaces miradas, notaste que aún existía algo muy intenso entre ellos, pero cuando escucharon sus nombres las miradas se apagaron, volvían a su cruda realidad. Una de la que ellos jamás podrán dejar de lado.

**F.F.B.**

Viste que Sarada no dejaba de tirar piedras al lago intentando hacerlas rebotar, te preguntas como una niña tan pequeña hubiese madurado tan rápido, quizás eran cosas del clan del que venía, madurar muy rápido.

-No los odio, siempre me han mostrado una sonrisa, y son buenos conmigo. Los quiero mucho, jamás va a cambiar eso, pero prefería verlos separados a que verlos juntos y sufriendo –miro al cielo con parsimonia –Además que papá jamás falto al respeto a mi mamá, le da su lugar en la familia, solo que parecen más amigos que pareja.

La pequeña no entristeció su mirada, notaste que tenía gran fortaleza, de tal palo tal astilla.

No cualquier niño sabe su realidad, y la acepta.

-Mire -señala la niña a una sombra cerca en el bosque –Es mi padre, seguro como me tarde en llegar debió preocuparse –se paró y puso sus pies en el agua, de verdad era heredera de su clan y no te cansas de admitirlo.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme –hace una venia y se va donde la sombra y ambos desaparecen.

Te quedas en ese lugar, y sientes pena por la pequeña, a pesar de ser verdad lo que dijo, había algo que no sabía, que nadie sabía.

**F.B.**

Un día te quedaste mucho tiempo en la oficina, ya que el lugar estaba vacío por tanto tiempo que transcurrió, tienes un habilidad para que tus pasos no sean escuchados, cuando estas por irte, escuchaste algo, tus pasos te llevaron hasta donde era la oficina del Hokage, ya que es lugar donde trabajas.

Y viste algo impresionante, habían dos sombras de dos hombres besándose de manera indecorosa, cualquiera podía creer que eran cualquiera, pero al agudizar tu vista, divisaste que ambos hombres carecían de un brazo.

Eso es algo que jamás llegarías a decir a alguien, te lo llevarías a la tumba.

Nadie puede llegar a saber realmente lo que puede llegar a saber una niña, y tú ya lo sabes.

_**¿The End? **_

Que tal? Bueno, malo regular? Es además de ser mi primer fic de esta serie, un fic de interacción de lector – personaje espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
